Shape Shifters VS LFA
by Charles Roberts
Summary: This Fan Fiction was work on in 2001, Manniax, Evil Barney, Zurg and Evil Frito want to get reving on Alexander and LFA by using Shape Shifters from Buzz Lightyeard espoide will the LFA spot the Shape Shifters or before it is two late.


Introduction  
  
FF Channel 45 in Detroit Michigan  
  
This is Aaron Roberts  
  
I am sorry that I use your WB Toons in my fan fiction so please don't sue me I will not make any money on this because I did not put copyright stuff and I got the go from the three authors names, and please forgive because I not a Player-hater. I have Respect the authors, WB, Disney, and Toons So in the immortal worlds of Booker T. "Don't Hate the Player hate the Game!"  
  
Alexander Armington, and Razor Armington is mine  
  
This fan fiction is for 14 1/2 -Adult year olds  
  
So enjoy the fan fiction  
  
THX sound system  
  
THX.com  
  
Sony Suround sound  
  
Music: GI Joe  
  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington. This is his story.and the story of the Lightning Force Agency.  
  
Lighting flash and Explode  
  
BOOM!  
  
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]  
  
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington  
  
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan  
  
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly  
  
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Chip Elmwood [Chip turns, folds arms]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
Dale Oakmont [Dale turns, smiles, gives thumbs up]  
  
Corey Burton  
  
Gadget Hackwrench [Gadget turns, shows wrench]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
"Monterey" Jack Colby [Jack turns, makes fist]  
  
Jim Cummings  
  
Zipper Musca [Zipper turns, salutes]  
  
Peter Cullen  
  
Tammy Sorenthia [Tammy turns, gives V-sign]  
  
Noelle North  
  
Foxglove Digitalis [Foxglove turns, raises wings]  
  
Deborah Walley  
  
and Introducing Edward Baird as Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
[Wescott turns and kicks]  
  
Chax Bennet [Chax tilts head to camera, looks upwards]  
  
Charlie Adler  
  
Dr. Jeremy Manniax [Manniax tilts head to camera, looks at viewer]  
  
Rob Paulsen  
  
Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Road Rovers [WB Toons Looking cheerful]  
  
Samuri Pizza Cats [Pizza Cats taking a victory pose]  
  
Peter Cullen as the voice of Claw Hyperion Atticas  
  
K. T. Vogt as the voice of Gemma Kaisya  
  
Title card: The Shape Sifter  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
[Fade out.]  
  
Title card: The Shape sifters  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
[Fade out.]  
  
This is Chicago O' Hare Airport Alexander Armington was demonstrating for the Air show.  
  
Alexander: This chopper right be hind me it called Air wolf 2X The Air wolf 2X can go up to mark 2 it has Twin Turbo Jet 3 Heat Seeking Missiles it supply about 500000 rounds of ammunition it also have two chain guns, it also have two shields one is a bulleted profit and missile profit, it design by Ricker Morton form the Air Force Company what so special about this chopper it can't be seen by any kind of radar.  
  
Next to my right there are 5 fire fox's jets and they are from Russia but Russia Government was so kind to us and our government the gave us 50 fire fox' jets these jets can catch up with any jet at Top speed 500 miles per hour and there are reflectors missiles in the wing tips so when a bogey come shooting at it the fire fox jet will use it reflectors to blow the bogey down, this jet will hold about 12 heat seeking missiles, and it also have two shields for protection.  
  
Alexander was greeted by his friends Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Road Rovers, Anamaniacs, Pizza Cats and Disney Toons.  
  
Alexander: Hay Guys how it going?  
  
Wescott: Find Alexander So what are you doing?  
  
Alexander: Oh I was showing the press about my new attack choppers.  
  
Gadget: What are they Alexander?  
  
Alexander: This one is the legendary Air-wolf but it bend upgraded to and Air-wolf 2X.  
  
Toons: Oh!  
  
Alexander: This one to my right these jets are from Russia are called Fire- Fox's Jets.  
  
Toons: Oh!  
  
While Alexander Tells them about his jets on the other side Of Chicago Manniax was about to meet two figures.  
  
Manniax: So you are Evil Barney and Emporia Zurg.  
  
Evil Barney and Zurg: Your Are Right Manniax so what do you want?  
  
Manniax: Emporia Zurg do you have that Shape-sifter with you?  
  
Emporia Zurg: Yes I Do but what you need for?  
  
Manniax: So I can use it on the Toons and The Cursed Rescue Ranger X to killed Alexander Armington and his Lighting Force Agency.  
  
Evil Barney: That Alexander has been a Thorn in my side.  
  
Emporia Zurg and Manniax: What he do to you?  
  
Evil Barney: He sopped me from taking over the world and slice my Jule of Hart.  
  
Manniax and Emporia Zurg: Oh!  
  
Manniax: So do we have an deal?  
  
Evil Barney and Emporia Zurg: We do.  
  
Manniax: Then Shake on it.  
  
So The There Evil Bad Guys shake there hands and try to destroy Alexander and his Lighting force Agency for good.  
  
Part 2  
  
Lighting Force Agency in E. 13th St., Chicago, Illinois, USA, we see Alexander in a meeting with the Good Toons.  
  
Alexander: Our Sources just found out the Manniax, Emporia Zurg, and Evil Barney are planing to take over the Cartoon and Fan Fiction World by using a Shape Sifter Name Project X.  
  
Chip: What This Shape Sifter Do?  
  
Alexander: It take over people bodies and mines and it selects targets, and the target is me.  
  
All the Good Toons: Why?  
  
Alexander: Because Manniax and Evil Barney want me and the Lighting Force Agency out of the way so they going use the Shape Sifters to take over any Toon's body and mine to control and destroy the person.  
  
All the Good Toons: Oh!  
  
Alexander: If you want to know how a shape sifter looks it have a Glowing Green Eyes and that it, and you better look out the shape sifter will come at a blind side locations and ambush you.  
  
All Good Toons: Oh!  
  
Alexander: So Are we clear?  
  
All Good Toons: YES SIR!!!!!!  
  
Alexander: Good, Vice President dismissed the Good Toons.  
  
Razor: You are Dismissed.  
  
Will Alexander and the Good Toons be on the look out for the Shape Sifters or Manniax, Evil Barney, and Emporia Zurg have the good toon's to destroy Alexander and the Lighting Force say tune for Part 3 of the Lighting Force Agency Saga.  
  
Part 3 Scene Downtown Chicago, Illinois TTA Toon's was looking for any crime.  
  
Buster: We been looking for the shape sifter and no sing of it.  
  
Babs: Don't worrie Buster we will find it every-ware we look.  
  
But something move and Fife have spotted.  
  
Fife: What is that in the alley?  
  
Buster: Let have a look at it.  
  
When they find out it was the shape sifter AKA as Project X.  
  
All Toons: AAAArge!  
  
The Shape Shifters cover entire Tiny Toons Gang and now they were being control by the Shape Shifters, and Evil Barney come out of hiding.  
  
Evil Barney: Mahhawa! Now I have the Tiny Toons Gang under my control now gather the Anamanics Gang.  
  
Shape Shifters Tiny Toons: Yes Master Barney.  
  
Oh no it is the beginning of the end for Alexander and The Lighting Force Stay Tune for Part 4 of Frito the Fox to join the Lighting Force and Evil Frito to join the Team Manniax Side.  
  
Alexander: Hello New member Frito.  
  
Frito: Hi Cap. Double A.  
  
Alexander: Your name is Frito the Fox, and you are from Webber City, Montana is that correct?  
  
Frito: Yes.  
  
Alexander: Welcome to the Lighting Force Agency, Vice President Razor will show you the rope.  
  
Razor: Come Frito I will show your around and your first assignment.  
  
Frito: OK.  
  
On the other side of Chicago The Anamanics was looking for the shape sifters win they spoted Buster.  
  
Yakko: Buster were have you bend?  
  
SS Buster: I was looking for you guys, but I want show you something.  
  
Anamanics: Show me?  
  
But to un-know to them the shape sifters drop on the unsuspecting Anamanics.  
  
Anamanics: Oh no ARGED!!!!!  
  
Evil Barney: Now who is your master?  
  
SS Anamanics: You are Evil Barney.  
  
Evil Barney: Now go and help Manniax to get the Rescue Rangers X and the Pizza Cats.  
  
SS Tiny Toons and SS Anamanics: Yes Master.  
  
Evil Frito: I will Join you because my goody two-shooes Frito just join the Lighting Force Agency.  
  
Evil Barney: Welcome aboard to Team Manniax HA! HA! HA!  
  
On no Evil Frito has join Team Manniax and the Anamanics have fall victims to shape shifters now stay tune to part 5.  
  
Part 5  
  
The Rangers were proctoring the sky's and looking for the shape shifter.  
  
Wescott: where is the shape shifters are?  
  
Chip: I don't know?  
  
Dale: Hay is that Yako?  
  
Gadget: I think so?  
  
The Rangers land the plane down to great SS Yako.  
  
Tammy: Hay Yako where you have been?  
  
SS Yako: I want to show you something.  
  
Monteray: what is it?  
  
SS Yako: Get them.  
  
The shape-shifters come out and ambushed the rescue rangers x and now they become the shape-shifters then Manniax come out.  
  
Manniax: Now who is your masters?  
  
SS Rescue Rangers X: you are Manniax.  
  
Manniax: Ha Ha Ha! Now go get the Pizza cats.  
  
Oh no now Manniax is going for the Pizza Cats be hear for next part of 6.  
  
Part 6.  
  
Location: South Side of Chicago  
  
As the Pizza Cats was looking for the shape sifter then Gudio was trying to be like Brock.  
  
Gudio: Hay cut thing where have you been.  
  
Polly grab Gudio by the ere.  
  
Polly: That enough Gudio.  
  
Gudio: Ouch!  
  
Then Frito join the group.  
  
Frito: Hay Gain.  
  
Pizza Cats: Hay Frito.  
  
Polly: What are you doing hear?  
  
Frito: Commander Alexander has assigned me to you, and what wrong with Gudio.  
  
Speedy: Ok! And Gudio is trying to be like Brock.  
  
While they are talking to each other Speedy sees Chip  
  
Speedy: Hay is that Chip?  
  
Polly: Yea that is Chip.  
  
Speedy: Hay Chip were have you been.  
  
SS Chip: Fine but I want to show you some thing.  
  
Pizza Cats: What is it?  
  
SS Chip: Get them.  
  
Pizza Cats: What ARGED!!!!  
  
Frito: Oh no they got captured.  
  
Evil Frito: Hay my Goody Twin I got something for you.  
  
Frito: My evil twin.  
  
E. Frito: Get him.  
  
Frito: ARGED!!!!!  
  
Emporia Zurg and Evil Frito: Now who is your master?  
  
SS Pizza Cats and Frito: Your are.  
  
Manniax: now I have all the toons in my power now I will destroy the Lighting Force.  
  
Oh great the all the toons now in Manniax power what will Alexander do? Find out in Part 7 of the Lighting Force Saga.  
  
Part 7  
  
Alexander: What going on? Where is the team?  
  
Razor: I don't know?  
  
Suddenly Razor hear a sirens went on  
  
Razor: Alex look.  
  
Alexander: Oh no the shape sifters got them.  
  
Razor: Let get out of hear.  
  
Alexander: that is a good ideal, All Lighting Force Agencies this is your captain go to the Real World Headquters now repeat go to the real world headquters Sargeant Rams Malone you in charge.  
  
Rams: What about you Commander ?  
  
Alexander: I will be alright.  
  
Razor: Let go  
  
Will Alexander save the Toons or Manniax will rule the world find out in Part 8 of the LFA Saga.  
  
Part 8  
  
When Alexander and Razor just left to his underground hideout the shape sifters just got in.  
  
SS Babs: Were did they go?  
  
SS Dot: I don't know.  
  
SS Buster: Manniax they are not hear.  
  
Manniax: They were scared of us now let go to our hideout to Drake hotel in Chicago.  
  
In the underground hideout Alexander and Razor was plotting there stagey.  
  
Alexander: Ok I will be the Double Agent called Snake and Razor I want you be the sharp shouter and eras and once I have Manniax and his goons I will give you the single the go a head single formed of a V sing got that.  
  
Razor: Yea.  
  
At the Drake Hotel the Shape Shifter Toons, Manniax, Evil Barney, and Zurg were thinking a plan to get rid of Alexander and the LFA then Alexander in Descise came in with cowboy hat and Sunglasses and talking to the creek. But Razor Senses something wrong.  
  
Razor (worried): Alex forgot that Fifi can sense him.  
  
But SS Fifi notices Alex  
  
SS Fifi: Master Manniax  
  
Manniax: What is it SS Fifi.?  
  
SS Fifi: Manniax Alex is here.  
  
Manniax: Were?  
  
SS Fifi: There on the creaks desk.  
  
Manniax: What (See Alex) that descise dose not fool me get him SS Toons.  
  
SS Toons: Yes master.  
  
Alexander: Hun (See the SS Toons coming at them) Oh O my descise fail me I better get the signal (give V sing to Razor)  
  
Razor See the V sing: That my singal so I better start shooting.  
  
Razor Fire his Lazers Gun at the Shape shifter toons and Alexander fighting the Lackeys.  
  
Alexander(Thinking) How to get the Shape Shifters off toons? Himm Ah HA Lavation Spell of corcse.  
  
SS Toons were coming at him so he do the lavation spell on the toons.  
  
Alexander: Nickey Sncrene Dragon and Thunder (Lift the Shape Shifter off the toons body's)  
  
The Shape Shifter were lift off of the toons body's and the toons returnd to normal.  
  
Buster: Alex what happen?  
  
Tiny Toons/Anamaniacs/Rescue Rangers X/Pizza Cats and Frito: Yea?  
  
Alex: You were control by the shape shifter.  
  
Tiny Toons/Anamaniacs/Rescue Rangers X/Pizza Cats and Frito: OH  
  
Alexander: Now let get Manniax, Evil Frito, Evil Barney, and Zurg.  
  
Evil Frito: Your plan didn't work Manniax.  
  
Alexander: LFA Freeze Bad Guys  
  
Evil Frito: So long suckers HA HA HA (Dissapred)  
  
Manniax: Chax let levee (Manniax and Chax left)  
  
Evil Barney: Grrr. You have won this round Alex but there will be many battles along the way (Dissapred)  
  
Zurg: Time to go Dregunt pick me up (Zurg left and says) Curse you Alexander Armington Curse You.  
  
Alexander (Not happy): I hate that when they get away from me.  
  
Fifi: Well my love let us celebrate our victory.  
  
Alexander: Ok let do it.  
  
Part 9  
  
The Toons and LFA were celebrating at the Drake Hotel and LFA troops were taking the Shape Shifter into holding cell with reforce force-feed so the Shape Shifters would not get away.  
  
Alex: Now the Shape Shifters would not get away they will be inside Force Field cells.  
  
Toons: YAAAA.  
  
Fifi: Alex do you want to dance with me.  
  
Alexander: Shure.  
  
They dance Haply.  
  
The End  
  
Next time on LFA Manniax make a deal with the Sliver Gain from Trade World Now Buzz Lightyear will help Alexander and the LFA to spot the Sliver Gain or before it is two late Next Time on Lighting Force Agency the seers. 


End file.
